Broken Family
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Jules archenemy takes two of his children, Sonette and Manic. Now, 16 years later Jules caught up to Ajax and found his lost children. What will happen? Will Jules and Aleena get their lost children back or will Sonette and Manic disappear – M for drug use, strong language and sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic and the others belong to SEGA...Sonette the Hedgehog belongs to me**

* * *

It's a quiet and cool night in the city of Station Square. Jules the Hedgehog gets out of his car and smiles at his house as he walks inside after a long day at work to be greeted by his wife, Aleena the Hedgehog.

"You're home early" Aleena said

"Yeah, where are the kids" Jules asks

"Asleep" Aleena replies and Jules walks off to the children room. The room was white with four coats and Jules walks over, seeing Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonette the Hedgehog, Sonia the Hedgehog and Manic the Hedgehog. He then saw Sonette was wide awake and looking at him with bright emerald green eyes.

"Sonette" Jules said softly as he picks the hedgehog up. He then starts rocking gently and Sonette slowly falls asleep. Jules smiles as he puts Sonette back down and walks out to the kitchen to see Aleena. Jules walks over to her, wrapping his arms around Aleena's waist.

"I love you Jules" Aleena said and Jules smiles

"I love you too Aleena" Jules said and Aleena smiles. Later that night, Jules was lying in bed but he couldn't sleep, there was a lot on my mind. He looks at Aleena who was fast asleep and smiles. He then sighs as he got up and walks down stairs to get a drink of water. He then heard a thud upstairs so he puts the glass down and slowly walks upstairs. Then he heard one of his children start crying so he rush into the room to see a man in black jump out the window. Jules runs over to see only two children left, Sonic and Sonia. Aleena runs in as Jules runs to the window to see a white van drive off

"What happened?" Aleena asks

"Sonette and Manic, they have been taken" Jules said as walks off. Aleena walks over to see Sonia crying to she picks her up

"It's ok Sonia" Aleena whispers as Jules walks back in

"I called for backup" Jules said as he picks Sonic up "This is Ajax, it has it smell all over it" he adds. Later the pair were in the lounge room, talking to a couple of police officer and Jules knew them both. One was a brown hedgehog name Zack and the other was a human name John

"So you didn't see the person or the van" John said

"No" Jules replies "As I said, when I ran in I saw someone in black jump out and I saw a white van drive off" he explain and John sighs

"It's Ajax though" Zack said and Jules sighs

"It wouldn't surprise me" John said "We will find them"

"Come on" Zack said and the pair walks out. Aleena sighs as she looks at Jules who sighs

"You knew Ajax would do this" Aleena said

"I did but I didn't think he would though" Jules said as he walks up to Aleena who flinch back

"Why didn't you tell me" Aleena asks

"I didn't want you to worry" Jules replies

"Worry, two of our children are missing" Aleena said and Jules sighs as he close his eyes

"I know but we will find them, I promise" Jules said as he opens his eyes and Aleena walks off. Jules sighs as his phone ring, he looks at the caller id which read '_privet number_'. Jules sighs as he answers it "Hello" Jules said

"_Hello Jules, it has been a while" he heard Ajax said_

"I want my children back" Jules said

"_I'm sure you do Jules but you're not getting them back. You took something I loved so little Sonette and Manic are now mine" Ajax said_

"I am going to kill you" Jules said and sighs as Ajax hangs up. Jules sighs as he puts his phone away and walks upstairs. He then saw Aleena in the children's room so Jules walks in to place his hand on Aleena's shoulder

"I want them back Jules" Aleena whispers and Jules sighs

"As do I Aleena" Jules said and Aleena looks back at him

"I want to move" Aleena whispers "I don't feel safe here anymore" she adds and Jules nods

"We'll start looking tomorrow" Jules said and Aleena closes her eyes. Jules looks out the window and sighs as he closes his eyes


	2. Chapter 2

**16 years later**

Sonic wakes up to the sound of his alarm and sighs as he turns it off. He then yawns as he got up and dress for school; his uniform is a white blouse, a red tie, grey pants for boys while a grey plated skirt for girls, white shocks and black leather shoes. He packs his bag and walks down stairs to see Sonia already up and getting ready for school too

"Morning Sonic" Sonia greeted as Sonic started packing his lunch

"Morning sis" Sonic said. They then got their bags down, made their breakfasts and sat down. Then Jules and Aleena walks out and started to get ready

"Morning mum, dad" Sonia said

"Morning sweet hearts" Aleena whispers and Sonic sighs, seeing something is wrong

"What's wrong mum" Sonic asks worried

"Nothing dear, just had trouble sleeping last night" Aleena told him. Sonic sighs

"Well we have to go" Sonic said as he got up and grabs his bag as Sonia did the same

"Go straight to school" Jules told them

"We will dad, we always do" Sonic said and the pair walks off

"What do you think is wrong with mum and dad" Sonia asks

"I have no idea sis" Sonic replies

"They have always been upset and this is the worse I have seen mum" Sonia told him

"Yeah, something is wrong and I mean really wrong. I mean last night I heard mum and dad talk about someone name Sonette and Manic" Sonic said

"Who is Sonette and Manic" Sonia asks

"I have no idea, this is the first I heard those names" Sonic replies "We just have to keep a close eye on them" Sonic said and Sonia nods. Once at school, Sonia walks off and Sonic walks over to Miles 'Tails' Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Tikal the Echidna, Wave the Swallow and Jet the Hawk.

"Morning Sonic" Tails greeted

"Morning Tails" Sonic said

"Is everything ok?" Tails asks worried

"Worried about my parents" Sonic replies "Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing" he adds. He then pulls Tails aside as the others started talking

"What do you think it wrong with your parents?" Tails asks

"I have no idea but I heard them talk about Sonette and Manic but I have never heard those name before in my life" Sonic explains

"Maybe you should talk to them" Tails suggested and Sonic sighs

"I don't think so" Sonic said "The look in my mother's eye, so much pain and sadness"

"It must have been something terrible for her to look like that" Tails said and Sonic sighs as he closes his eyes

"That's what I fear" Sonic said as he opens his eye "But why would they lie to me and Sonia about this. We have asked over and over if there's something wrong, is there something they wanted to talk to us about but they shut us out" he then explains and Tails sighs

"Maybe they don't know how to tell you" Tails said and Sonic looks at him "Sometimes it's hard to tell someone you love the truth about something important. Give them time Sonic" Tails explains and Sonic nods

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonia is sitting with her small group of friends. There was Sky the Hedgehog, Sophia Rose, Rosie the Fox, Teagan the Fox, Elyse the Hedgehog, Crystal the Rabbit and Oscar the Chao

"What is it Sonia?" Teagan asks worried

"Nothing, just thinking about my parents" Sonia replies "Do you know anyone name Sonette and Manic" she then asks curious

"No, I don't" Teagan replies

"Why do you ask" Rosie then asks

"Sonic heard mum and dad talk about them" Sonia replies

"That's weird" Rosie said

"Do you know them" Sonia asks

"I know a Sonette but, I haven't seen or heard from her in years" Rosie told her and Sonia sighs

"Sorry to bother you" Sonia said

"Don't be sorry" Rosie said smiling and Sonia smiles too "Maybe you should to them tonight about this  
Rosie the suggested

"That sounds like a good idea" Sonia said "I am worried and my mum, she's so upset"

"Then do it" Sky said "It's always good to talk to someone when your upset" she adds and Sonia nods

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette wakes up to the sound of shouting and sighs, she was lying on her side and she could feel someone lying in front of her, hugging her and has their head rested on her chest. She looks down to see it was Manic and smiles as she closes her eyes again. She then felt Manic move so she looks at him and Manic looks up at her

"Morning brother" Sonette whispers

"What time is it?" Manic asks softly and Sonette looks at the radio clock behind her

"8:57" Sonette replies as she looks at Manic who yawns

"Should we get up" Manic asks

"Yeah" Sonette said and the pair got up and walks down stairs to see Ajax. Ajax is a black fox with white fur on his chest and muzzle and red on the tip of his tail, deep orange eyes and is wearing a black shirt, lose jeans with a brown belt, green army boots and white gloves.

"Morning Sonette, Manic" Ajax said as Manic sat at the small table across from him and Sonette starts cooking toast for her and Manic

"Morning" Sonette whispers as she grabs a smoke and lights it. She then walks over to Manic and lights his smoke

"Thanks sis" Manic said softly and Ajax smiles at the pair

"Anytime" Sonette whispers as she walks back

"So what do use two have plan?" Ajax asks

"I don't know" Manic replies

"We have nothing plan" Sonette said

"I'll talk to use tonight" Ajax said as he got up, grabbing a jacket that was over his chair "Use be good" he then said walking off and Sonette sighs

"We always are" Sonette whisper smiling "So when we have breakfast, we'll drop by Scourge"

"I hope he has some pot leftover" Manic said smiling

"He better of he so fucken dead" Sonette said as she hands Manic his toast and Manic smiles. After breakfast, Sonette gets change, now wearing daemon short shots, a black singlet, her black sneakers and black gloves. She then looks at Manic is wearing a black singlet, daggy jeans being hold up by a black belt with a silver buckle, his red sneakers, belt bag and white gloves with his black spiked wristlets

"Ready" Manic asks and Sonette smiles as she walks over

"Come on" Sonette said and the pair walks off. Once at Scourge, Sonette knocks on the door and Fiona the Fox opens it, smiling

"Just in time, come on in" Fiona said and the trio walks into the lounge room to see Scourge the Hedgehog with Madeleine the Hedgehog and Brianna the Bad. Madeleine has light pink fur, long and lush sky blue hair, bio-coloured eyes, left purple and right green, wearing a black top, jeans, white gloves and black high heal boots. Brianna has black fur, orange wings, deep greens eyes and is wearing a blue top, jeans, a black belt, black boots and white elbow length gloves.

"About time" Scourge said as Manic sat next to Madeleine, Sonette and Fiona sat down across from Scourge and Brianna

"Sorry" Sonette said "Slept in" she adds

"Now, let's play" Scourge said as he grabs his bong


	3. Chapter 3

Jules is sitting at his desk and sighs as he leans back. Then Zack walks over and Jules look at him

"You ok" Zack asks

"It's been 16 years" Jules said and Zack sighs

"I know but we are close" Zack said handing him a folder "We got this image of Ajax with two teenagers at the train station 5 days ago" he then said. Jules pulls the picture out and sighs

"That's them" Jules said "What has he done to them"

"We'll find out when we get him" Zack said "Have faith Jules"

"It's been 16 years, even if I do get them back, who says they will come back" Jules said as John walks over with two folders

"I have a criminal record on both Sonette and Manic" John said as he gives them to Jules who looks at them "Breaking and entry, assault, possession of drugs and alcohol, underage drinking as well as drunken behaviour. They are also tied with a bank robbery but were never charge because of the lack of evidence as well as a jewellery shop" John listed and Jules sighs

"I guess that answers mu question" Jules whispers

"I better go, I have people looking for Ajax since he's in town" John said walking off

"Are you going to tell Aleena?" Zack asks

"I have to" Jules replies "She has the right to know"

"Take it easy Jules" Zack said walking off and Jules sighs as he tries to come up with the words to say to Aleena. With a sigh he grabs his phone and made the call.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is sitting in his spot with his friend, having their lunch. Sonic then heard his phone beep so he looks at it to see a message. He opens it to see it was from his mother, saying _'Come straight home with you sister'_

"What is it?" Amy asks

"Just my mum" Sonic replies as he puts his phone away "Be right back" he then said getting up and walks ff. He walks over to Sonia who looks at him confused as she got up and walks up to him

"What is it Sonic?" Sonia asks

"I got a message from mum, she said to go straight home with you so no mucking around" Sonic told her and Sonia nods "Sorry sis" Sonic then said

"Don't be Sonic" Sonia said smiling "I have been thinking, maybe we should talk to mum and dad, about what's going on"

"Yeah, maybe we should" Sonic said "We'll talk about this on the way home, ok"

"Got it Sonic" Sonia said and Sonic walks off, sitting back next to Tails. He stayed quiet as everyone else talk, he really didn't have anything to say

"Sonic" Tails said and Sonic looks at him

"I'm find" Sonic quickly said and Tails sighs "Just a lot going on at home" Sonic adds

"Is it about this Sonette and Manic" Tails asks

"I think so" Sonic said "Me and Sonia are going to talk to them tonight" he adds

"So any idea who this Sonette and Manic could be" Amy asks

"No idea" Sonic said shaking his head "They have to be important for mum and dad to talk about them but I'm still confused" he explains. They then heard the bell and Sonic sighs as they all got up and head to class

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is lying on her back with Fiona kneeling over. Sonette sighs as she sat up and looks up at Fiona

"Why are you still kneeling over me" Sonette asks

"Because you love me" Fiona replies and Sonette smiles as Fiona starts kissing her neck

"Not now Fiona" Sonette whispers

"Why not, Manic and Madeleine are upstairs, Scourge and Brianna are gone" Fiona said as she slides her hands under Sonette's singlet and on her belly

"Your hands are cold" Sonette whispers and Fiona smiles as she takes Sonette's shirt off. Sonette lies down. Fiona place her hands on either side of Sonette's head

"Come on Sonette" Fiona said and Sonette smiles as she pulls Fiona into a kiss

"Sonette" she then heard Manic call and sighs as Fiona lies on top of her. Manic walks over with his phone and hands it to Sonette "It's Ajax" Manic said and Sonette sighs

"Hello" Sonette said

"_Sonette, I need you and your brother to come home" Ajax said_

"Is everything ok" Sonette asks worried

"_No, hurry" Ajax said_. Ajax then hangs up and Sonette looks at Manic

"We have to go" Sonette said as Fiona got up and Sonette got up, grabbing her singlet, putting it on

"See you soon" Fiona said and Sonette smiles as she runs off with Manic. They made it home to see police and Sonette grabs Manic before he could run in. Then it started to rain. Sonette watch as Ajax was dragged out in handcuffs and sighs, knowing the feeling to well

"We can't let them take him" Manic said softly

"We can't get in the way Manic, I'm sorry" Sonette said softly as she felt tears slid down her face but is hidden from the rain

"What do we do?" Manic asks

"What we do best" Sonette replies as an police officer looks at them

"Jules" he said and Jules walks over, then saw his lost children

"Who's that?" Manic asks softly

"Sonette, Manic" Jules said walking over and Sonette takes at step back, pulling her brother behind her

"And you are?" Sonette asks

"I'm, I'm Jules" Jules said

"Wait, didn't Ajax mention someone named Jules" Manic whispers to Sonette

"He did" Sonette said and Jules looks at them concerned

"Can you come with me, I'll take you to the police station" Jules said and Manic takes Sonette's hand

"Only if Manic stays with me" Sonette told him

"I promise" Jules said and Sonette nods "This way" Jules then said walking off and the young hedgehogs followed him to his car. Jules opens the back door and Manic was first to climb in. Sonette looks at Jules, then follows Manic and Jules closes the door. Sonette was sitting was she was facing Manic and has her back to the door. She then wraps her arms around Manic who leans into her. Jules then got in and they started moving

"I don't like this" Manic said

"Don't worry Manic, everything is going to be fine" Sonette said as she looks at him "Have I ever let you down" Sonette then asks

"Never" Manic replies

"That's because it's my job to look after you, you're my baby brother and I will not let anyone hurt you" Sonette said. Manic smiles as he rest his head on Sonette's chest, closing his eyes and Sonette smiles as she wraps her arms around his head "I'll protect you" Sonette whispers as she looks at the front and at Jules. She could see a smile on his face and sighs as she closes her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Once at the police station, Jules lead Sonette and Manic to his desk. Manic sat down on the chair by Jules' desk and Sonette stands right next to him as Jules sat down. Sonette saw hers and Manic's record on Jules' desk

"So you know us" Sonette said and Jules sighs

"What do you know about your real parents?" Jules asks

"Nothing, we never asked really" Sonette replies as she looks at Manic "But Ajax mention you, well I hope it is you" she then said looking at Jules

"Who are you?" Manic asks and Jules sighs

"You're our father" Sonette said, looking into his eyes "I can see it in your eyes"

"I am, you have two siblings, Sonic and Sonia" Jules told them

"So let's say, we believe you, what happened 16 years ago" Sonette asks curious

"Use were taken, I have spent the last 16 years looking for you" Jules told her

"Can we believe him" Manic asks. Jules then pulls out an old photo and hands over. Sonette looks at it to see a 4 babies, her and Manic with 2 others and a purple hedgehog and Jules

"This was taken 4 months after use were born and 2 months before use were taken" Jules told them and Sonette hands it to Manic

"This, we can't go with you" Sonette said as she starts to freak out. Manic looks at her worried as he puts the photo down

"Sonette" Manic whispers and Sonette clams herself down

"Sorry Manic" Sonette said "Did you really think, after what, 16 years we would just got back with you" Sonette then said

"Not think, hoped" Jules said and Sonette looks at him shock and sighs

"With all due respect Mr Hedgehog, we can't go with you because if we do, we will just disappoint you and everyone else. You know what we have done, we can't change for you, and we can't and won't go to a school. We have no future" Sonette explains and Jules sighs

"Give us a chance, that's all I can ask for and give school a chance" Jules said

"We haven't been to school before, we learnt everything from Ajax and his friends. We only know basic math and English, we don't know much about spelling or writing clearly" Sonette told him

"Aleena, your mother, doesn't work and I am sure she can teach you more" Jules told her. Sonette walks over to Manic, sitting on his lap facing him

"What do you want to do" Sonette asks softly and Manic looks up at her

"I want to leave but we don't have the money or anything" Manic whispers

"How's this, we stay there and try this out. When we have what we need, we leave" Sonette told him softly so Jules didn't hear and Manic nods. Sonette got up and turns around to face Jules "We're in if we share a room, I like to keep Manic close to me" Sonette said and Jules smiles

"Done" Jules said "We'll got by the house so you can your gear"

"Read my mind" Sonette said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic and Sonia made it home to see Aleena passing in the lounge room and looked nervous

"Mum" Sonic said worried as he walks in with Sonia and Aleena stops

"Use are home" Aleena said smiling "Sit" she then said. Sonic and Sonia sat down on the lounge, looking at their mother worried as they sat their bags at their feet

"Mum, we heard you talk to dad about someone name Sonette and Manic" Sonic started and Aleena sighs

"That's what we need to talk about" Aleena said "Sonette and Manic are, well, your siblings"

"What" Sonic said shock and Sonia sighs

"What happened mum" Sonia asks

"16 years ago, Ajax, took them. Ajax hates your father and to get back at him, he took Sonette and Manic" Aleena explains

"Mum" Sonic said as he got up and walks up to her, giving her a hug

"But there's good news" Aleena said as Sonic lets her go "They're coming home but we have to give them space and time to know us. We also need give them time and take it easy on them, they have had a different childhood compare to use" Aleena then told them

"Wait, will I still be the oldest" Sonic then asks

"Yes, it goes you, Sonette, Sonia and Manic" Aleena told him and Sonic smiles. Then Jules walks in with Sonette and Manic right behind him, both having a duffle bag and a backpack each

"Sonette, Manic this is your mother Aleena and your siblings, Sonic and Sonia" Jules introduced

"Uh hi" Sonette said

"Hello" Aleena said smiling

"Uh, this way to your room" Jules said walking upstairs. Sonette sighs as she follows him with Manic right behind her. They came to a room; it had creamy walls and a window across from the door. There was a double bed to the left with a wardrobe with mirror sliding doors across from it and 2 bedside table, one having a radio clock alarm "This is your room while you are with us" Jules said and Sonette turns around to face him

"Thank you" Sonette said

"I'll leave use to talk" Jules said walking out, closing the door and Sonette sighs as she looks at Manic who was on the far side of the bed

"I don't like this" Manic said as he sits his bags down and Sonette sits hers down

"Nor do I Manic but don't fuck this up" Sonette told him and Manic nods "Look Manic, it's just till we figure out what we are doing and where we are going, ok" Sonette then said and Manic smiles

"I know sis, I'm sorry" Manic said and Sonette sighs

"You know you mean the world to me, at the end of the day, it's just you and me. They may be out blood but they will never accept us, for us" Sonette explains as she walks over to her brother "Now that Ajax is gone, I have to be the adult now, I have to keep us fed, sheltered and alive"

"You don't have to" Manic said

"Yes Manic, I do" Sonette told her "I made a promise to Ajax, he knew this was going to happen" she adds and Manic nods

"I'm sorry" Manic whispers

"Don't be, I will look after us" Sonette told him. They then heard a knock at the door so Sonette turns around "Who is it" Sonette asks and Sonic walks in

"Uh it's me, I'm Sonic" Sonic said and Sonette smiles "Um, they want you down stairs" Sonic then said

"Ok, we'll be down soon Sonic" Sonette said and Sonic walks off, closing the door

"I don't want to talk to them" Manic said and Sonette turns around

"Play the mute then" Sonette said "I'll do all the talking and whisper to me if you want me to know something"

"Ok" Manic said and Sonette smiles

"Come on" Sonette said and the pair walks down stairs and into the lounge room to see them waiting "Sorry we took so long" Sonette said

"Don't be" Aleena said and Sonette smiles

"What can we do for you" Sonette then asks

"We just want to talk, to get to know you and Manic more" Jules said. Manic walks behind Sonette, wrapping his arms around her waist and buries his face in her back

"Sorry, Manic doesn't want to speak" Sonette said

"That's ok" Aleena said "Do use have any allergies I need to know"

"No" Sonette replies "We don't like fruits and vegetables but that's because we never really eat them" she adds

"Well we should change that, don't you think" Aleena said

"Do we have to" Manic whispers

"We can try them" Sonette said "And yes Manic" she then said and Manic sighs

"Is everything ok" Aleena asks

"Yes, Manic hates them more than me" Sonette replies "I'll at least get him to try them"

"Good" Aleena said "Tonight we are having curry chicken on white rice, is that ok"

"Yummy" Manic whispers

"It is fine Mrs Hedgehog" Sonette replies

"Please, call me Aleena" Aleena told her

"I better go, I'll see use tonight" Jules said walking off

"I better get dinner started" Aleena said walking off

"Can we go for a smoke" Manic asks softly

"Come on" Sonette said. They then walks off and into their bedroom. They grab a smoke Sonette walks to the window, opening it and takes the flyscreen off. She then sits down with her legs on both side and Manic sat in front of her. Sonette lights her smoke and lights Manic's "Better" Sonette said

"Yeah" Manic said smiling as she leans back and Sonette smiles too. They then heard a knock at the door and Manic sighs

"Come in" Sonette said. Sonic and Sonia walks in and Sonette sighs

"Uh hi" Sonia said

"Don't get too close, don't want you breathing this in" Sonette told them

"Don't worry about us" Sonic said as he walks over with Sonia

"So, what now" Sonette asks

"I have no idea" Sonic replies

"This is weird" Sonia adds

"It is" Sonette said "Maybe we can get used to it but Manic and I have plans to leave"

"Mum and dad thought use would" Sonic said "Listen, there could be a chance that dad and his work mates come back to question use, about Ajax"

"Ajax raise us like his own, we won't say anything" Sonette said

"Right, sorry" Sonic said "Come on Sonia, we have homework" he then said and the pair walks off

"What do we do?" Manic asks softly

"If it happens, say nothing" Sonette told him. Later that night, Jules came home with Zack and John. Sonette and Manic were walking down stairs when they walk in

"Sonette, Manic" Jules said and the pair walks over, Manic hides behind Sonette

"Yes sir" Sonette said worried

"We need to talk to you" Jules said

"If it's about Ajax, forget it" Sonette told him

"We need you to" Zack said

"No" Sonette told him "Forget it buddy" she then said and Jules sighs

"I told you they wouldn't talk" Jules said

"It was worth to try" John said "Take it easy Jules" he then said walking out with Zack

"Sorry but, he may be in the wrong but he raise us like his own. Yes, what he did was wrong but you can't change the past" Sonette explains

"I understand" Jules said "Are use ok"

"Uh, we're a little hungry" Sonette whispers

"Come on" Jules said and Sonette smiles as they follow Jules into the kitchen

"Jules, your home early" Aleena said

"Yeah" Jules said as he walks to the cupboard. He then looks at Sonette and Manic who has his arms around her waist again "Chocolate chip cookies" Jules said

"Yes please" Sonette said and Jules pulls them out, sitting them on the counter in the middle of the kitchen

"I have a question for use dear" Aleena said walking over as Sonette and Manic starts eating, Manic still has an arm around Sonette

"Sure, what is it" Sonette asks

"Well I see Manic and you are very close but why does he always cling to you" Aleena asks

"Well when Manic is in position he doesn't like, like this one, he always cling to me. He has for years now and he always follows me, like a shadow. I have to protect him, he is my baby brother" Sonette explains "I made a promise to him and now that Ajax is gone, I have to be the adult" she adds

"Not here dear" Aleena said and Sonette sighs

"Even here, Manic needs me to be strong, like always and I can do it" Sonette said and Aleena sighs as she looks at Jules "I need him and he needs me" Sonette adds

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked" Aleena said

"No, it's ok Aleena" Sonette assured her "I knew someone was going to ask" she adds and Aleena smiles

"Also don't fill up on those, dinner is soon" Aleena told them

"Well we haven't had anything to eat since breakfast" Sonette told her

"I'll get Sonic and Sonia to set the table" Jules said and Sonette push the cookies away

"Sonette" Manic whispers

"No" Sonette said. At dinner, Sonette and Manic didn't say a word

"How was school today" Aleena asks

"School like" Sonic replies "At least I didn't get into a fight"

"That's always good" Jules said. Sonette and Manic finished eating, Sonette grabs Manic's bowl and the pair left. Aleena sighs as she watch them walk upstairs

"Give them time Aleena" Jules told her and Aleena nods. Sonic looks at Sonia who sighs as she shacks her head.


	5. Chapter 5

It was another early morning for Sonic. He walks down stairs to see his mother and father with Sonia. With a sigh he walks over to get ready for school

"So what will Sonette and Manic do today" Sonic asks

"They will be here with me for a while but Sonette said they were also going to see their friends" Aleena told him

"So no school" Sonic said

"They have never been into a school before, it would be too soon for them Sonic" Jules said

"They have a point, Manic doesn't even like being around us" Sonia said "The way he clings to Sonette"

"He's in a bad spot, he needs time" Aleena said

"I better go and check on Sonette and Manic" Jules said walking off. He walks upstairs and into their room to see Sonette fast asleep on her back and Manic was snuggled into her side. He then saw they were holding hands and Jules walks out quietly and closes the door. He then walks back down stairs and over to Aleena "They're asleep, I think we should let them sleep in" Jules said

"We better go" Sonic said grabbing his stuff and Sonia did the same

"Have a lovely day" Aleena said

"And straight to school" Jules said and Sonic smiles

"Bye" Sonia said and the pair walks off. Aleena smiles as Jules walks up her and Jules smiles

"We have our babies back" Aleena whispers

"Find out what you can from Sonette but don't push her" Jules said

"I'll be fine Jules" Aleena said. Then Sonette walks in, half asleep and Aleena smiles "Good morning" Aleena said and Sonette smiles

"Morning" Sonette whispers "Uh what do I do about breakfast" she then asks

"What do you normally have?" Aleena asks

"Toast" Sonette replies "I cook it for me and Manic"

"How many each?" Aleena asks as she pulls out the toaster

"2 each" Sonette replies

"What do use have on it?" Aleena then asks as she grabs the bread and puts 4 slices in

"Just margarine" Sonette replies

"Go and get your brother" Aleena said and Sonette nods as she walks off

"I better get going" Jules then said as he finished his coffee and puts the cup in the sink

"See you tonight" Aleena said and Jules kiss her

"I'll be back as soon as I can, you know that" Jules said

"I do, now go" Aleena said and Jules walks off as Sonette and Manic walks down. Sonette sighs as she chase after Jules

"Mr Hedgehog, wait" Sonette said as Jules went to walk out the door but stop and looks back "What will happen to Ajax" Sonette then asks

"I don't know, I'm not on the case" Jules told her and Sonette sighs "I'll find out for you" Jules then said and Sonette smiles

"Really, thank you" Sonette said and Jules leaves. Sonette walks back to see Manic looking at the floor and Aleena standing across from him. Sonette walks over to Manic who grabs her arm

"Can I get use anything to drink, water, milk, coffee, tea, orange juice" Aleena asks

"Coffee" Manic whispers

"Coffee please, we have two sugars, two coffee and milk" Sonette said and Aleena nods "Can I help" Sonette then asks

"It's ok" Aleena said as she starts making their coffee "Is Manic ok" Aleena then asks

"Yeah, well he has a fear of meeting new people and…he doesn't like to admit it, he doesn't really like girls. It took me forever just to get him to trust Brianna, our friend, Madeline, his girlfriend and Fiona, my girlfriend" Sonette told her. She then realize what she said and looks at Aleena worried

"So, you are" Aleena started but stop

"Gay, yeah" Sonette whispers and Aleena smiles

"That's ok dear" Aleena said as she finished their coffees and slides them over

"That was quick" Sonette whispers as she grabs them, handing one to Manic

"Jules has one earlier" Aleena said as she hands them their toast "What I still don't understand, is Manic doesn't like those of the opposite gender but he clings to you"

"Yeah, I have no idea either but I don't care" Sonette said "Ever since that accident…" she started but Manic grabs her and Sonette sighs

"What is it?" Aleena asks

"I have said too much Aleena" Sonette whispers

"Please, I want to know" Aleena begs

"All I will say is, Manic is lucky to be alive" Sonette said and Aleena sighs as she walks off

"Why did you say that?" Manic asks

"I don't know" Sonette replies and sighs as her ears fold flat. Manic looks at her worried as they kept eating, no one spoke. Aleena then walks back as they finished up. Sonette took their stuff to the sink and walks off. Manic sighs as he follows her up to the room. He then saw Sonette by the window, smoking and Manic walks over to her as Aleena walks in but they didn't notices

"I'm sorry" Manic said, giving Sonette a hug

"Don't be, I had trouble getting to sleep, I think it was 3 something when I fell asleep" Sonette told him

"We can leave" Manic said and Sonette sighs

"No, we can't, not yet" Sonette said as she saw Aleena "It's too soon" she then said and Manic looks back and sighs

"Can I get use anything" Aleena asks

"We're fine" Sonette replies

"Ok" Aleena said walking off and Sonette sighs

"We are staying" Sonette said

"I understand" Manic said as he sits in front of Sonette and leans back. Sonette smiles as she wraps her arms around him

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is sitting with his friends, lost in his thoughts when Tails hits him and Sonic looks at him

"Did you find out who Sonette and Manic were" Amy asks

"Uh yeah we did" Sonic said "They're our siblings, they were taken 16 years ago and well now they are living with us" he then explains

"Really, wow" Amy said shock

"What are they like" Tails asks curious

"Manic never talks and Sonette, she seems nice" Sonic said "But I don't know them or trust them"

"Give them time" Amy said "They might feel the same way towards you" she then said. Sonic sighs as Sonia and her friends walks over and sits with them

"Hey sis" Sonic said

"We were just talking about Sonette and Manic" Sonia said

"Same" Sonic said "We just need to give them time"

"I want to know Sonette more, she seems, well strong" Sonia said

"We'll try to talk to them after school, if they are there" Sonic said and Sonia nods

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette and Manic are getting ready to go to see Scourge and the others. Aleena then walks in and Sonette sighs

"We have to go" Sonette said

"Take it easy" Aleena said and the pair walks off. Once at Scourge's place, Sonette knocks on the door and Fiona opens it

"What's going on?" Fiona asks as they walk inside

"Ajax was arrested" Sonette said as they walk into the lounge room to see the others

"We saw, we went by your place" Scourge said

"We have moved" Sonette said "With our real family"

"What" Madeleine said shock and Sonette sighs. Sonette then explains what she knows and what their plan is

"Come with me Sonette" Fiona said as she grabs Sonette's hand and drags her upstairs and to her room

"What is it Fiona?" Sonette asks and Fiona smiles

"I want to finish what we started yesterday" Fiona said. Sonette smiles as Fiona pushes her on the bed and it grew bigger when Fiona takes her top off.


	6. Chapter 6

Aleena was cleaning house when she heard a knock at the door. With a sigh she walks over and opens the door to see Zack

"Mrs Hedgehog, is Sonette and Manic are home" Zack asks

"No, they are out" Aleena replies and Zack sighs

"Ok, I'll drop by tonight to talk to them" Zack said walking off and Aleena sighs as she closes the door. She then heard the phone ring so she walks over and answers it

"Hello" Aleena said

"_Aleena, it's me" Jules said_

"Jules, is everything ok" Aleena asks

"_Uh no, I need you to leave the house, pick up Sonia and Sonic and come to the station" Jules said "Bring Sonette and Manic if you can"_

"Sonette and Manic are out" Aleena said

"_Ok, just come here" Jules told her_. Aleena hangs up, grabs her keys and walks out, locking the door behind her. She then got into the car and headed off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic and Sonia are sitting in class, talking about Sonette and Manic. Then they saw a student walk in with a yellow note, handing it to the teacher

"Sonic, Sonia" the teacher said "Your mother is here to pick you up"

"What" Sonic said softly as they pack their stuff and headed off to the offices. They then walk out to see their mother waiting

"What's going on?" Sonia asks

"I don't know" Aleena said as they started walking "Your father called, he sounded scared" she added. They got into the car and they headed off

"Where's Sonette and Manic" Sonic asks as they started moving

"At their friends" Aleena replies and Sonic sighs. They made it to the train station and they walk in to see Jules waiting for them

"Thank god" Jules said

"What is going on?" Aleena asks

"Ajax, he's put a mark on use. He said if he doesn't talk to Sonette and Manic, he will make sure use will die" Jules explains

"So let him" Sonic said

"We can't" Jules said and Sonic sighs as they walk to Jules' desk "So where is Sonette and Manic" Jules asks

"At their friends place" Aleena replies

"Did they mention their name?" Jules asks

"No" Aleena replies "Sorry Jules"

"Did they give you a number" Jules asks and Aleena sighs

"No" Aleena whispers and Jules sighs

"So what now?" Sonia asks

"I don't know" Jules said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is lying in the bed, with a white sheet over her and Fiona snuggles under her arm. Fiona moans as she snuggles into Sonette's side

"Are you ok?" Sonette asks softly

"Yeah" Fiona said "The couple of years we have been dating have been the best years of my life"

"I love you too Fiona" Sonette said and Fiona smiles as she kneels over Sonette

"Fiona" Sonette said smiling. Fiona started kissing Sonette's neck and slowly went down. Sonette couldn't stop smiling "Fiona" Sonette whispers softly as she felt Fiona at her at her crotch. After a while, Fiona crawls up and smiles at Sonette as she lies on top of her

"What is it?" Fiona asks, seeing something is wrong and Sonette sighs

"Do you think I will ever see Ajax again" Sonette asks softly

"I don't know, I wish I could answer it" Fiona said

"I miss him already" Sonette whispers "Me and Manic can't stay at that damn place, it makes me feel sick"

"Live with us" Fiona said

"I can't" Sonette said "I need to talk to Manic"

"Later, you have to" Fiona told her

"Yeah" Sonette whispers as Fiona rest her head on Sonette's chest "I need to talk to him about what we are going to do, being there isn't right"

"Yeah" Fiona said softly and Sonette takes a deep breath

"Maybe I should get up" Sonette said and Fiona sighs

"That's not fair" Fiona said softly

"I can't lay here forever" Sonette said "Come on" she then said as she push Fiona and got up. She then got dress and walks out to see Manic, Madeleine, Brianna and Scourge

"Manic, we need to talk" Sonette said as she walks over to him

"Yeah" Manic said and Sonette sighs

"We better get going" Sonette said

"Right, we better" Manic said as he got up and Fiona walks out and over

"Use are you going" Fiona said and Sonette sighs

"Yeah, see you soon" Sonette said. Sonette and Manic walks out, headed off and Sonette sighs

"Look Manic, I don't know about you but being at that house with our real family, makes me sick" Sonette said

"Yeah, I thought it was just me though" Manic said as a police car pulls over. Manic grabs Sonette's hand as Zack walks over

"Can you come with me please" Zack said and Sonette sighs as they walk over, getting in the car. They headed to the station, Sonette and Manic stayed quiet for the whole trip. Once at the station, they walk into the station and to Jules' desk to see Jules, Aleena, Sonic and Sonia

"Where did you find them?" Jules asks

"Walking down the street" Zack replies

"What is going on?" Sonette asks

"It's a long story" Sonic said and Sonette sighs

"Where's Ajax?" Sonette asks

"It doesn't matter" Zack told him and Manic turns to him, fist clench. Sonette quickly grabs his hand and Manic sighs as he wraps his arms around her waist

"Can we go" Sonette asks "We have arrangement to make"

"Like what?" Sonic asks and Sonette sighs

"Look, it is nice to know who our family really is but, we can't go back to that place" Sonette explains "We have to go our own way"

"Where will use go" Aleena asks

"I don't know" Sonette replies "Now that Ajax is gone, Manic and I are going to grab our friends and we are going"

"I don't understand" Aleena said and Sonette sighs

"It's a long story" Sonette said softly "Use don't understand, use never would because use have perfect lives and perfect backgrounds"

"Sonette" Jules said and Sonette sighs

"Look, we have to go" Sonette said as she went to drag Manic out but Zack stood in front of them "What is it?" Sonette asks and Jules sighs

"Ajax wants to speak to you" Jules said and Sonette looks at him shock "I need you to follow me" he then said as he got up and walks off. Sonette and Manic follows him to a holding cells. They then walk to one to see Ajax, Sonette and Manic smiles and Jules sighs "Uses have 5 minutes" Jules said walking off. Ajax got up and walks to the front of the cell

"Ajax, what do we do" Sonette asks as she grabs the bars. Ajax sighs as he place his hands on Sonette's

"You and Manic leave, remember that safe" Ajax whispers

"Yeah, I do" Sonette whispers back

"Go and get out of here, get out of Station Square. Take your friends if you want to" Ajax told her softly "Have you told them anything about me"

"No" Manic whispers

"Go children, go" Ajax told them. Sonette grabs Manic's hand and drags him out. The others tries to stop them but Sonette pushed her way through them. They made it to their old house, Sonette ran to the safe, opening it to see a duffle bag. Sonette grabs it and they ran off, back to their family's house. They grab their gear and as they went to run out, Jules walks in and grabs them

"Let me go" Sonette said

"What did he say to you?" Jules asks

"Nothing" Sonette said as she tries to break free but fails. Sonette gave up and Jules sighs

"What is in the bag?" Jules asks

"It doesn't matter" Sonette said as she closes her eyes. Jules lets her go and Manic sighs as he grabs her hand as Aleena, Sonic and Sonia walks in

"What's going on?" Aleena asks

"We are leaving" Sonette told her

"You can't" Sonia said and Sonette sighs

"And we can't stay here. I'm sorry but it is too risky" Sonette said "With him being a cop, he could easily hand us over to Central City or anywhere else we are running from"

"I won't" Jules said and Sonette sighs as she looks at Manic "Give us another night, ok" Jules then said. Manic nods and Sonette looks over

"Fine" Sonette whispers ass he drags Manic upstairs

"What do we do?" Aleena asks worried

"I don't know" Jules replies "But I just got us some time" he then said


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic and Sonia walk up to Sonette and Manic's room to talk to them. Sonic knocks on the door and they waited for an answer

"Come in" they heard Sonette shouts. The pair walks in to see Sonette sitting on the window and Manic on the bed, facing her "Sonic, Sonia" Sonette said a little surprise as Manic got up and sits next to her

"Hey" Sonic said as he walks over with Sonia. The pair sat on the bed and Sonette sighs

"Why didn't you want us to go" Sonette asks Sonia who sighs

"Because, well, your my sister and I want to get to know you more" Sonia told her

"Trust me, I am the last person you want to know" Sonette told her "With everything I have done" she added

"Like what" Sonic asks

"I drink, smoke, I gamble, I get into a lot of fights, I break the law" Sonette listed "And a bit more but they don't really matter" she added

"What about, well you know, the males that do that same thing" Sonic asks

"I teach them a lesion" Sonette told him "I teach them, that a girl like me can still kick their ass and show them who is in charge"

"Really" Sonia said shock

"She does" Manic said softly

"Wow, that's cool" Sonia said and Sonette chuckles

"Yeah, it is" Sonette said with a smile "Don't let a man control you around, don't let anyone control you or pick on you. Stand your ground, that's all I got to say" Sonette told Sonia who smiles

"Already being a bad influence" Manic said and Sonette smiles

"Of course I am" Sonette said

"Where will uses go?" Sonic then asks

"I don't know, we might move into our friends place" Sonette replies "I'll talk to them tomorrow"

"Fiona seemed upset, is everything out with use" Manic asks and Sonette sighs

"There's just a lot going on at the moment" Sonette told him

"Wait, who is Fiona?" Sonic asks

"She's my girlfriend" Sonette replies "Don't tell me you going to change your mind about me because I'm dating a girl"

"No, why would I" Sonic said

"A lot of people do" Manic said as he turns his back to Sonette and leans back

"So how close are use" Sonia asks

"People think we are best friends" Sonette said "They are always surprise when I say he's my brother"

"It's funny" Manic said as he pulls out two smokes, handing one to Sonette. Sonette lights her and leans over to lights Manic's smoke

"Living the life we do, we understand how important we are to each other, of course we thought we had no other family" Sonette explains

"Well we didn't know about use till yesterday" Sonic said and Sonette chuckles

"I guess they didn't tell use because of the guilt, that and maybe to protect use" Sonette said

"Yeah, maybe" Sonic said and Sonette sighs as Aleena and Jules walks in

"Here use are" Aleena said

"Yeah" Sonic said "Ok, next question"

"Shoot" Sonette said

"So you have never been to a school" Sonic said

"Never" Sonette said "We moved a lot and broke the law, easier if we weren't in that kind of environment. That and I'm guessing Ajax didn't want use to find us" she explains

"So where are you wanted?" Sonia asks

"Central City, Westopolis, Emerald Hills Zone, Emerald Town, Sunset Hill, Mobotropolis" Sonette listed "Well there the main ones" she added

"Mobotropolis was fun though" Manic said

"It was" Sonette said smiling

"Why do it?" Sonia asks

"Because the way we were brought up. We were brought up to do this kind of stuff like your brought up not to do it" Sonette told her "We can't change who we are"

"I'm going to go down the street, can I get use anything" Aleena asks

"I think we are fine" Sonic said

"Sonette, Manic" Aleena said

"We are fine" Sonette told her

"We'll come" Sonic said grabbing Sonia and they followed Aleena out. Jules sighs as he sits down, Sonette and Manic finished their smoke so they put them out and Sonette grabs Manic's smoke butt, putting it in her pocket

"I need to know what Ajax said to you" Jules said

"He told us to leave town" Sonette whispers as she wraps her arms around Manic "Maybe we should listen to him"

"Just give me time" Jules said

"Time has never been on our side Mr Hedgehog" Sonette told him "We have enemies too"

"Who" Jules asks

"Heard of the Hunters" Sonette said

"Of course I have" Jules said "Oh"

"Yeah" Sonette said "We have to be careful"

"Yeah, I know how that feels" Jules said "I knew Ajax was going to take use yet I did nothing to stop him or protect use"

"You can't change the past, can't let it keep you down" Sonette said "Need to move" she added

"Sometimes it's not that easy" Jules said

"It's never easy" Sonette said, then kiss the top of Manic's head "Trust me, I know"

"Why can't you let that go" Manic asks

"I will never let it go" Sonette whispers as she rest her forehead on Manic's head

"I got the others to do some digger and sound more files on use. Manic, you were in an accident, head trauma I believe the file said and you are lucky to be alive" Jules said

"Yeah" Manic whispers and Sonette leans back with tears sliding down her face

"Those were the scariest months of my life" Sonette cried "The thought of losing him, the thought of being alone scared me"

"Sonette" Manic said as he got up, turns around and gives her a hug

"I'm ok" Sonette whispers "Ajax told me to watch you brother, make sure he never leaves your sight. I turn my back for a minute, only for a minute and he was gone" she explains

"It was my fault" Manic said as he lets her go and sits down

"No, I let you down" Sonette told him and Sonette sighs as she got up and wipes her tears away "From that day I told myself never ever let Manic down"

"Use were under fake names" Jules said

"Yeah" Sonette whispers "I didn't know why Ajax did that then but I know now"

"Look, can you give me time" Jules asks

"You have 24 hours to change out mind" Sonette said "Then we will move in with our friends and will be around for a while till we have what we need to leave"

"Ok" Jules said as he got up and walks out

"Are you sure about this?" Manic asks

"No" Sonette replies and Manic sighs


	8. Chapter 8

Jules is lying his bed in the middle of the night, he couldn't sleep. He then heard something from down stair so he got up and walks down. He then saw the light on the kitchen so he walks in to see Sonette sitting on the bench with a bowel and spoon in her hand and coco-pops and milk next to her

"Um, hi" Sonette said. Jules looks at the time, it was 11:35pm

"Hungry" Jules said as he grabs a bowl and has bowl of coco-pops himself

"A little, just…can I ask for some advice" Sonette asks and Jules at her shock but smiles

"Sure" Jules asks

"Ok, I'm having some trouble with my girlfriend. We have been dating for 2 years now but something is wrong, missing but I don't know what it is" Sonette explains "I don't know what to do, I know there is something missing"

"Maybe you should talk to her, I don't know her so I can't really say much" Jules replies

"Are you working tomorrow?" Sonette asks

"No, it's my day off" Jules said

"I'll bring her over and use can meet her" Sonette said

"Ok" Jules said "But I have a question, do you love her"

"With all my heart, she is kind, caring, beautiful and amazing, she fun to be around" Sonette said

"Then don't worry about, I'm sure use will be fine" Jules told her

"Ajax also doesn't know that Fiona and I are dating, I was a little scared to tell him, he doesn't even know about Manic" Sonette admitted and Jules smiles

"Really" Jules said

"Yeah" Sonette said

"Jules" Aleena said walking in and looks at the pair shock

"Busted" Sonette said and Aleena giggles as she walks over to Jules

"Sonette is going to bring Fiona over tomorrow" Jules told Aleena

"I am having trouble in my relationship" Sonette told her "So I am hoping if use meet her, you could help me" she added and Aleena smiles as she places her hand on Sonette's leg

"I'm sure we can" Aleena said and Sonette smiles

"Look, now that Manic is asleep, can we talk more about that accident" Jules asks

"Sure" Sonette whispers

"The file use were only 6, he was hit by a car I believe it also said" Jules said

"Yeah, Manic and I were alone and Ajax told me never to let him out of my sight. He need to stay with me at all times. I turn my back to get him something to eat and when I turn around, he was gone. Just gone. I panic, fear, I remember so much fear. I heard the car outside and someone scream so I run out and…and" Sonette explains and breaks down in tears, shacking. Aleena takes the bowl and Sonette tries to calm herself down "And I saw Manic in a bloody mess, I thought I was going to lose him. I let him down" she then explains through tears

"Sonette" Aleena said shock

"Ajax told me to watch him, why didn't I listen to him. I had to watch him, watch him" Sonette said with anger in her voice. Jules sits his bowl down and walks in front of her "I failed" she then whispers

"You didn't know" Jules told her and Sonette sighs

"No but Ajax, he was so mad at me" Sonette whispers as she slides down "It was the first time he ever raised his voice at me and his hand"

"Did he hit you" Aleena asks worried

"No, but he said next time I disobeyed him, I won't be lucky" Sonette replies "I was a good girl from the day, I did everything he told me and asked me to do, I looked after Manic, I helped Manic recover, I watched Manic closely and made him follow me around. He started to cling to me after that" she explains

"Sonette" Aleena said

"I let Manic down once, I will not let him down again" Sonette said, then walks off

"She's been through a lot" Jules said

"What do we do" Aleena asks

"Wait, she will open up and hopefully, does Manic" Jules told her and Aleena nods

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

The next morning, Sonette wakes up with Manic snuggled into her back. Sonette got up, grabbing her phone. She walks out and calls Fiona

"_Hello" Fiona answered softly _

"Fiona, hey, um do you want to come over and meet my parents" Sonette asks

"_Uh, sure, I would love to" Fiona said _

"I'll text the address" Sonette said

"_Ok, I'll get dress and be there" Fiona said_

"Great, I love you Fiona" Sonette said

"_I love you too and talk to you later" Fiona said_. Sonette hangs up and text her the address. She then walks into the kitchen to see Jules, Aleena, Sonic and Sonia

"Morning" Aleena said as she hands Sonette a coffee. Sonette smiles at her

"Thanks" Sonette whispers "I just called and texted Fiona, she's coming"

"Are you sure you are ready" Jules asks

"Uh no, but what's the worst that could happen" Sonette said "I better go and get dress and wake Manic" she then said walking upstairs

"I'm glad Sonette is doing this" Aleena said

"She's bounding" Jules said

"I saw, last night" Aleena said

"Really, you and Sonette talked last night" Sonic said

"We did" Jules said "Go and get dress" he then said. Sonic and Sonia smiles as they walk off. Sonette and Manic walks down, talking

"Are you sure about this" Manic asks

"I am Manic" Sonette said "Just, go with it, ok"

"Ok, if you say so" Manic said. Sonette puts her cup into the sink and walks out the front. Fiona then runs over and gives her a hug

"Thank you for coming so soon" Sonette said

"I'm glad I'm here" Fiona said. Sonette kiss her, grabbing her hips and Fiona wraps her arms around her neck

"You ready" Sonette asks

"No, what if they hate me" Fiona replies

"I'm sure they will love you" Sonette told her

"I'm surprise you want me to meet them so soon" Fiona admitted

"Manic said the same thing but what is the worst that could happen" Sonette said "Come on" she then said. The pair walks inside, Aleena and Jules walks over "Ok, Fiona, these are my parents, Aleena and Jules"

"It's a pleasure" Fiona said

"Likewise" Jules said putting his hand out and Fiona shacks it

"Come on" Aleena said and they walk into the lounge room. Sonette sat down on the armchair and Fiona sat on her lap as Aleena and Jules sat down on the lounge

"Why don't you talk about yourself Fiona?" Jules asks

"Well not much to tell really, my parents passed when I was little, I don't remember at all. I had it hard growing up in the forester homes, moving from place to place a lot till it was 13, I left, I had enough of the games and being rejected. I met Sonette and Manic, they took me in and Ajax accepted me. I stayed with them and well, 2 years ago we started dating. Sonette brought life back into" Fiona explains and Sonette wraps her arms around Fiona as Manic walks in

"Hey Fiona" Manic said walking over and sit by their feet

"Manic" Fiona said

"You have been through a lot" Aleena said

"I have but that's life, not everyone gets the easy road, there are people that suffer" Fiona said. Sonette started kissing her neck and Fiona smiles

"I know I shouldn't ask, but any plans for the future" Aleena asks

"Uh" Fiona said and Sonette shrugs

"We are young, we never really thought about it" Sonette said

"Right, we are young" Fiona said

"Maybe use should talk about it" Aleena suggested

"Maybe we should" Fiona said as she turns to the side, wrapping her arm around Sonette's neck

"Where do see this, us" Sonette asks and Fiona sighs

"I don't see my life without you, I know that much" Fiona said

"We should talk in the room" Sonette told her. Fiona got up and Sonette got up, taking her hand and walks off. Manic then got in the chair and smiles

"What about you Manic?" Jules asks

"Madeleine is my girl" Manic said "She's perfect"

"When do we get to meet her" Aleena asks

"I'll have to talk to her, she doesn't really go well around people because of her past" Manic told them

"I'm glad you are talking" Aleena said

"Sonette told me I should stop being shy" Manic said "And she's right, like always"

"We are glad" Jules said and Manic smiles

"Talking about Madeleine, I better go and see her" Manic said as got up "I did promise her, while I'm there I see if she wants to come back around lunch time"

"Stay safe" Jules said and Manic nods as he walks off. Aleena leans into Jules who wraps his arm around her

"Our family is whole again" Aleena said

"It is" Jules said "This is the way it is meant to be" he then said and Aleena smiles


	9. Chapter 9

Sonette and Fiona are sitting in the room on the window. Sonette is sitting with her back to the window and Fiona was sitting in front of her, leaning back

"So we take each day as it comes and if we break up, we can go back being friends" Fiona said

"I hope we can" Sonette said "I told them about the accident"

"There was nothing you could have done Sonette" Fiona told her

"Yeah, so I have been told" Sonette whispers and Fiona got up, pulling Sonette up and into a hug

"I love you Sonette but you have to stop this" Fiona told her

"I can't" Sonette whispers and Fiona sighs "Come on" Sonette said and the pair walks down stairs as Manic and Madeleine

"I want to tell them" Madeleine said

"Tell us what" Sonette asks

"There is a party on tonight and all 6 of us were invited" Madeleine told her

"A party, that sounds like fun" Sonette said "Fiona"

"I'm in" Fiona said

"Yes, Brianna and Scourge are in too" Madeleine said "Scourge's friend is buying our drinks"

"What's going on" Sonic asks walking down with Sonia

"Uh don't worry" Sonette told them "Um, this is Fiona and Madeleine. Fiona, Madeleine, this is Sonia and Sonic" she then introduced

"Hey" Fiona said

"I swear, if Scourge and Brianna stands us up again, I will lose it" Sonette then said

"Makes us both" Manic said

"Ok, where are use going" Sonic asks

"A party" Sonette replies "Don't worry about us"

"Mum and dad won't like that" Sonia told them

"Good point, if they ask we're staying over with Fiona and Madeleine" Sonette told them

"Have fun" Sonic said as he walks off with Sonia

"Siblings" Madeleine said

"I only need one" Sonette told her

"Lucky me" Manic said

"We'll talk about that later, ok" Sonette then said

"Good idea" Fiona said

"Aleena, Mr Hedgehog" Sonette said as Aleena and Jules walks over

"This is Madeleine" Manic introduced

"Hi" Madeleine whispers

"Hello dear" Aleena said

"Come on, I told Scourge and Brianna we will meet up with them at the park" Manic said

"Ok, let's go" Sonette said "Bye" she then said and they walk out. They made it to the park to see Scourge and Brianna

"Hey" Brianna greeted as they walk over

"What took you so long" Scourge asks

"Shut it Scourge" Manic said

"Am I the only who has a bad feeling" Sonette asks, looking around

"No, I have it too" Manic said

"Something is wrong" Sonette whispers "Manic, stay with them" she told him. Manic nods, knowing there was no point on fighting her. Sonette runs off and looks around. She then saw Sonia in tears so she runs over and Sonia looks over. Sonia then looks up at her and Sonette saw she's been bashed

"Sonette" Sonia whispers as Sonette kneels next to her

"Sonia, who did this" Sonette asks as Manic and the others walk over

"It doesn't matter" Sonia replies "Can I stay with use" she then asks

"Sure" Sonette said standing up and helps her up

"Come on" Sonette said and they walk off. Sonia stayed close to Sonette. They ended up at the mall and Sonia drags Sonette around. Sonette wouldn't normally try on clothes or dresses did for Sonia

"Here" Sonia said as she runs over with a few dresses and Sonette sighs

"Come on Sonette" Fiona said and Sonette walks into the changing room

"You should feel lucky, we can't get Sonette into a dress" Brianna told Sonia who went into shock

"Or drag around to try on clothes, she would be gone by now" Fiona added

"Then why is she doing this" Sonia asks

"Maybe because you are her sister" Fiona told her

"I hate this" Sonette said walking out and the others look at her shocks. She's wearing a red silk dress with the side slit, the sleeves off her shoulders and around her arms, v neck and it shapes her hour-glass figure

"Sonette" Fiona said shock

"What's going on" Manic asks, walking back with Scourge and the pair looks at Sonette shock. Sonia took a picture

"Is it that bad" Sonette asks as she looks in the mirror

"No, you, you look amazing sis" Manic told her and Sonette looks at him, smiling

"He's right" Fiona said "Only if we had a place for you to wear that"

"We kinder do, that job" Manic said and Sonette sighs

"I forgot about that, we still have to do it" Sonette said

"I'll buy it" Fiona told her and Sonette nods. After buying the dress, they walk out and left the mall. Sonette and Sonia headed home, Sonette made sure Manic stays with Scourge and the others. Once home, Sonia washed Sonette's dress and he pair mucked around, dancing and laughing. Then Sonic walks in with a worried look in his face

"Sonia" Sonic said and Sonia walks over

"Don't worry about me Sonic" Sonia said

"The others said you ran off and look at you" Sonic replies "I think I will"

"Don't worry Sonic" Sonette said walking next to her "She has been with me for the rest of the say" she then said and Sonic smiles

"Well I least know she was in good hands but what happened" Sonic asks "Was it Clair"

"Clair" Sonette said confused

"She's been picking on me for years" Sonia whispers

"So I have to meet this Clair" Sonette said

"She's one of those rich families" Sonic told her

"Wait, what's her last name" Sonette asks

"Winter" Sonic replies "Why?"

"I've heard that name before" Sonette said "Never mind, I have to go, see use tomorrow" she then said walking off. Sonia sighs as she looks at Sonic

"I'm glad you are ok sis" Sonic said and Sonia smiles

"I have to go and check on something" Sonia said walking off and Sonic sighs

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette made it to Scourge's place to see the others waiting

"What took you so long" Manic asks

"I made sure Sonic was home before I left Sonia" Sonette told him

"That's a good idea" Fiona said "Any idea on who bashed her"

"I would put all my money on Clair Winter" Sonette told her

"As in daughter to Samuel Winter, the man that has been working with us for our whole life" Manic said

"Aye" Sonette said "We're going to see him tomorrow night so I'll talk to him, see if he can help me out"

"Playing with fire, be careful you don't get burnt" Scourge told her and Sonette sighs

"I need to do something to help her out" Sonette said "It would be the least I could do" she added

"No one is saying you shouldn't try" Brianna said

"Just be careful" Fiona told her and Sonette nods

"We'll worry about that tomorrow night" Sonette then said

"Well, let's get tonight organize" Scourge said and everyone nods


	10. Chapter 10

Sonic wakes up to his name being called and walks down stairs to see Sonia, Aleena and Jules in the kitchen

"Morning" Sonic said

"Morning" Aleena said

"They're fine mum" Sonia told her

"Sonette and Manic are still not home" Sonic said

"No, they'll be at their friends place still" Sonia said

"Why didn't they tell us" Aleena said

"Aleena, they are not use to our rules" Jules told her

"Right, I'm sorry" Aleena said walking off and Jules sighs

"Dad, they went to a party last night" Sonic said and Sonia hits him "Hey"

"You weren't meant to say anything" Sonia told him

"No, it's ok Sonia" Jules told her "It just mean they won't be back anytime soon"

"I'm going to get dress" Sonia said walking off and Sonic sighs

"What is it Sonic?" Jules asks

"Something is wrong, with Sonette and Manic" Sonic said

"Sonette and Manic have been through a lot son, you need to give them time" Jules told him and Sonic sighs "Sonette more than Manic"

"I don't understand, why is Manic and Sonette so close" Sonic said and Jules sighs

"It's a long story" Jules said "When they were 6, Manic was hit by a car" he then whispered. Sonic went into shock "Sonette blames herself, she has guilt and doesn't like to let Manic alone" Jules explains

"That explains a lot" Sonic said

"She broke down last night when she told your mother and I" Jules said as Aleena and Sonia walks down

"Maybe I was quick to judge her" Sonic said

"A little" Jules said

"I hope they are ok" Aleena said

"I'm sure they are fine" Sonia said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and moans as she felt someone snuggled into her back with their arms around her. Sonette looks back weakly to see it was Fiona, no clothes on and Sonette face forward. She wasn't wearing either. Sonette heard her phone ring and answers it

"Hello" Sonette whispers

"_Sorry sis but I didn't want to walk in, I know you and Fiona wouldn't have any clothes on" Manic said_

"Don't worry" Sonette whispers "Go back to sleep Manic"

"_I can't" Manic said "I'm thinking about heading back" _

"Yeah, I'm going to sleep, tell the others I might be around later" Sonette said

"_Ok" Manic said_

"Talk to you later" Sonette said, then hangs up. Sonette drops her phone and sighs as she snuggles into her pillow

"Sonette" Fiona whispers and Sonette felt Fiona's grip around her tighten

"Sorry I woke you" Sonette whispers

"That's ok" Fiona whispers back and Sonette smiles as she turns around as Fiona snuggles into her chest. Sonette wraps her arms around Fiona. Sonette sighs "What's wrong" Fiona asks softly

"Nothing" Sonette whispers "Just, tired"

"We had a late night" Fiona said

"Yeah, we did" Sonette said smiling as she remembers "It was fun"

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun" Fiona said as she looks up at Sonette "I'm hungry" Fiona then said and Sonette chuckles as she got up and dress. Fiona did the same. They walk out to see Madeleine and Manic having breakfast

"Morning" Manic said "Thought use were sleeping in"

"So did I" Sonette whispers. After breakfast, Sonette and Manic slowly headed home. Once home, Jules greeted the pair

"Morning" Jules said

"Morning, um, sorry we didn't tell you about last night" Sonette said

"Go for a shower" Jules told her. Sonette drag Manic up, she then grabs her clothes and went for a shower. When she walks back, Manic grabs his and walks off and Sonette lies down. Aleena then walks in and over to Sonette who walks up at her

"Hi" Sonette whispers as sits up

"Where have you been" Aleena asks as she sits down next to her

"I was at a party, we stayed at Scourge's place" Sonette explains "Sorry, maybe we should have told you and Mr Hedgehog we were going"

"It would have been nice, I have been worried about you and Manic dear" Aleena said and Sonette sighs

"Sorry" Sonette whispers

"Don't be, just don't do it again. I know I can stop you, you are who you are and I can't change that. But right down to it, you are my daughter and Manic is my son, I worry" Aleena explains

"I don't want you to worry you" Sonette said as Manic walks in and over

"Don't worry dear, you take it easy" Aleena said leaving

"Is everything ok?" Manic asks once Aleena was gone

"Yeah, she was worried about us" Sonette said

"Oh" Manic said as he sits down next to Sonette

"Yeah, she worries about us because we are her children" Sonette told her

"I'm worried about Madeleine" Manic said and Sonette looks at him worried "She's been sick lately and only in the mornings"

"That's weird" Sonette whispers "I'm going to call her" she then said walking off. Manic sighs as he walks to the window, sitting down and lights up a smoke. It was a while till Sonette walks back and joins him, having a smoke too

"I hope she's ok" Manic said

"I'm sure she's fine" Sonette said

"I hope you are right" Manic said

"I'm going to check on her later, you have to come too" Sonette told him

"I will" Manic said. Later the pair headed back to their friends place. When they walk in, Fiona grabs Sonette and drags her up to the bathroom. She saw Brianna standing next to Madeleine holding the pregnancy test

"And" Sonette asks

"Positive" Madeleine whispers scared

"You have to tell Manic" Sonette said

"Stay with me" Madeleine begs

"We'll get him" Brianna said, grabbing Fiona and the pair walks out. Sonette helps Madeleine up and they waited for Manic. Once he was in, Madeleine walks up to him and Manic saw the test

"Madeleine" Manic said worried

"I…its positive Manic, I'm pregnant" Madeleine told him. Manic stood there, shock but then pulls Madeleine into a hug, seeing the fear into her eyes

"We'll get through this, I know we can" Manic told her

"I'm not ready to be a mother" Madeleine said

"There is two people we can talk to about this" Sonette said

"Aleena and Jules" Manic said

"Your parents" Madeleine whispers

"They can help us, use" Sonette told them

"Come on" Manic said and the trio walks off. They made it back. Sonette grab Aleena and Jules, taking them to their bedroom. Madeleine and Manic were sitting on the window

"What is it?" Aleena asks

"We need your help" Manic said

"Madeleine is pregnant" Sonette told them and Madeleine sighs as she wraps her arms around herself "Madeleine never had a mother figure, she's scared" Sonette told them. Aleena walks over to Madeleine, then kneels down in front of her. Madeleine just look at her

"Can I get you anything" Aleena asks

"No, I just need…I don't know what to do" Madeleine told her and Sonette sighs

"Manic and I want to move in with them" Sonette told them, on the way the trio talked about it. Manic wants to be by Madeleine and Sonette wants to be with them and Fiona. Aleena nods as she stands up

"We have some of our old baby stuff" Jules said and Madeleine looks up at him "We don't need it"

"Sonette, I can't do the job" Manic whispers

"No, you can't" Sonette told him "I'll do it, I'll do it and I'll give you as much money as I can. I'll help use get your own place, Scourge's home isn't a place for a child. It's dangerous" she explains

"Sonette" Aleena said worried

"She's right though" Manic said as he looks at Madeleine who nods. Sonette walks over to the duffle bag, the one she pulled out of the safe. She then opens it to see an envelope with her name on it. She pulls it out and opens it to see two cards, one for her and the other to Manic. She takes a deep breath as she grabs Manic's card and hands it to Manic "My card" Manic said as softly as he grabs it

"Ajax kept it, all the money we have been split between us. Ajax said we will need it but I guess he would never saw this" Sonette explains as she puts her card in her phone case with id, with her real name, and a note

"What are you going to do Sonette" Jules asks walking over

"I'm going to sell my soul to the devil" Sonette said walking off and Manic chase after her

"Wait" Manic said as he grabs her hand and they stop

"My baby brother, soon to be a father, I have to do this for you. I need to do this" Sonette told him

"I love you sis" Manic said

"And I love you" Sonette whispers "Madeleine needs you, I have to go" she then said walking off and Manic walks back to Madeleine

"She's going to see him, isn't she" Madeleine asks

"Yeah, she is" Manic whispers

"Who?" Jules asks

"Don't worry" Manic told them as he walks to Madeleine

"We'll leave you alone to talk" Aleena asks as she grabs Jules and they walk off, closing the door

"If she does this, she'll never be free from him" Madeleine whispers and Manic sighs

"She knows the risk" Manic said "I think she's doing this for us, for me" he then said and Madeleine sighs.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonette is walking up to a large mansion, getting ready to face Samuel Winter. Samuel is a grey hedgehog with red fur on the tips of his spikes and his tail. He always wears a suits. Sonette walks up to the door and knocks on it. A maid open it, a wolf

"Yes" she asks

"I'm here to see Samuel Winter, I'm Sonette Hedgehog" Sonette told her

"Come on in" the maid said as she opens the door and Sonette walks in "Wait here" the maid said walking off. Sonette looks around, marble floors, a spiral stair case, a chandler; she hated it all. It was a while but Samuel walks down and smiles at her

"My dear" Samuel said and pulling Sonette into a hug "Come, we'll talk in my offices" he then said and they walk upstairs. The offices had a large desk across from the door, two chairs in front of it and a large black leather chair behind it. There was a glass cabinet to the left with glasses and glass bottle of alcohol. Samuel sits down and Sonette sighs

"Mr Winter" Sonette said as she sits down

"Please, Samuel my dear" Samuel told her "I heard about Ajax, terrible news"

"It is" Sonette whispers

"Drink" Samuel offered

"Whisky, no ice" Sonette replies and Samuel got up and walks over to the cabinet "The reason I am here, it's kinder a long story but it's about my brother"

"Manic, what is it?" Samuel asks as he walks over and hands her a glass, then walks over and sits down with a drink in his hand

"He's going to be a father" Sonette replies "I need work"

"Why didn't say so" Samuel said as he sits the glass down and grabs the phone "Phil, great news, Sonette is here, yes, bring me the contract" Samuel then said and Sonette sighs as he hangs up

'You need to do this' Sonette told herself "I need to support my brother but he will not be doing any work" Sonette then said

"Don't worry my dear, it is you I want and need" Samuel said as a wolf walks in, it was Phil. He had dark grey fur with white fur on his muzzled and tip of his tail, a single red strip across his face and is wearing a black suite. She then saw a briefcase, Phil sits it on the desk and Samuel opens it, smiling and lies it in front of Sonette. Sonette read it and sighs, it was as bad as she thought.

'No freedom and leaving Manic but I have to do this' Sonette thought as she drink her whisky. She then sits the empty glass down and looks at Samuel who hands the pen over. Sonette takes a deep breath and signs it, then hands it over. Samuel smiles and it was an evil smile

"Copy it, I want 6 copies, no make that 8, I'll give two for Sonette" Samuel told Phil who walks off

"Can I have another drink" Sonette asks

"Of course my dear" Samuel said as he got up and grabs her glass, walking to the cabinet "This is a time to celebrate" he then said

"When do I leave?" Sonette asks as Samuel walks back and hands her the drink

"Today" Samuel replies and Sonette sighs

"I need to give you my address" Sonette whispers. Samuel hands her a blank card and pen, Sonette writes the address down and hands it back, then takes a sip of her drink

"My dear, you have made the right choice" Samuel told her

"Can I have at least an hour to say goodbye" Sonette asks

"Of course" Samuel replies as Phil walks back in. Sonette finished her drink and stands up. Phil hands her two of the copies and Sonette sighs

"See you soon Sonette" Samuel said and Sonette walks out and ran home. When she was in, she was greeted by Manic and Madeleine with Brianna, Scourge, Fiona, Sonic and Sonette

"Please tell me you didn't do it" Fiona begs as she walks up to Sonette who shows her the contract "No" Fiona cries as she wraps her arms around Sonette, tight. Manic walks over and grabs the contracts, reading them

"When do you leave" Manic asks

"In an hour" Sonette replies as Fiona lets her go and Sonette walks to Manic

"We could have found another way" Manic said and Sonette smiles

"It doesn't matter, what is done is done" Sonette said "I'll send you all the money I can" she then said walking off and Manic sighs as he follows Sonette to their room. Sonette starts packing as Sonic and Sonia walks in

"Mum and dad won't like this" Sonic said

"I don't care" Sonette said and Manic sighs

"I'm going to miss you" Manic said "We have never been separated before" he added and Sonette walks over

"I know Manic but Madeleine needs you" Sonette told him and Manic nods. Sonette finished packing and walks down stairs, sitting her bag by the door. Then Jules and Aleena walks in, looking at them confused. Sonette grabs a copy of the contract and sighs

"What's going on?" Jules asks worried as Sonette walks up to him

"I sold my soul to the devil" Sonette whispers as she hands it over "Well the closest thing we have" she added and Jules look at her shock

"No, we could have figured this out" Jules told her

"I leave soon" Sonette said

"No" Aleena said walking up to her, wrapping her arms around her daughter. Sonette sighs as she slowly wraps her arms around Aleena

"I'm sorry, mum" Sonette whispers and Aleena felt tears in her eyes as she lets Sonette go. They heard a honk and Sonette looks at the time, early. She grabs her bag and walks outside to the black jeep. Phil grabs her bag and Sonette sighs as Fiona walks over. Sonette pulls her into a kiss, Fiona wrapped her arms around Sonette's neck. When Sonette broke the kiss, she sighs "Don't wait for me Fiona" Sonette told her "Promise me you won't"

"I can't make that promise" Fiona said with tears in her eyes. She then walks back as Scourge and Brianna walks over. Sonette pulls them into a hug

"Watch the others for me" Sonette said

"We will" Brianna said

"You know we will Sonette" Scourge told her

"I am counting on you" Sonette told them as she lets them go

"Sonette" Phil said "I know goodbyes are hard but we have to go so you need to wrap it up"

"I know" Sonette whispers. Scourge and Brianna walks back and Sonette sighs as she walks up to Sonic and Sonia

"I guess it has been nice to know use, hang out the little we did" Sonette said. Sonia gives her a hug and Sonette sighs

"Don't go" Sonia whispers

"I wish you could stay" Sonette said "You are an amazing girl Sonia, don't let Clair or anyone take that from you"

"I won't" Sonia said letting her go and Sonette looks at Sonic. She then puts out her hand but Sonic pulls her into a hug

"Look after Manic for me" Sonette said

"I'll watch him closely" Sonic said as he lets her go "Be careful"

"You be careful Sonic" Sonette said walking to Jules. Jules sighs and Sonette gives him a hug

"We'll find a way to free you" Jules told her and Sonette sighs

"Don't" Sonette whispers and Jules lets her go. Sonette looks at Phil, he had a look of sadness. Sonette walks over and sighs "Let's go" Sonette said. They got in and headed off. Manic walks onto the road and watch them drive away. He then felt a hand on his left shoulder so he looks over to see Sonic. He then looks to his right to see Sonia who takes his hand. Manic sighs as he looks up

"I will free her" Manic said

"Manic" Sonic said "Bro" he then said and Manic looks over "Whatever you need, just ask because I will do everything I can to help you" Sonic told him and Manic smiles

"Same here Manic" Sonia said. They walk back and Fiona looks at them

"We will free her" Manic told them

"The best way to free Sonette, is to take Samuel down; show the world what he really is" Jules told him

"How are we going to do that" Fiona asks

"I don't know" Jules replies

"We find a way" Manic sad "I will get my sister back and he will be taken down"

"Manic, don't you think Sonette wanted to do this" Brianna told him

"I don't care" Manic said and Brianna nods

"I'm in" Scourge said and everyone nods

"It's late, come inside and we'll talk then" Aleena said and everyone but Manic walks inside. Manic sighs as he pulls out a picture of Sonette

'I will find you Sonette, I promise' Manic thought, then runs inside

* * *

**And that is it for Broken Family…I will work on a part two so keep an eye for that. I know this was short and maybe a little rushed but that's all I had plan for this story….as always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye**


End file.
